


Too Drunk To Stop

by Maki_Banana



Series: drabbles and oneshots for my writer's block [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Truth or Dare, non-au, spicy stuff coming thru, yabu and inoo have some history :o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Banana/pseuds/Maki_Banana
Summary: prompt: drunken truth or dares
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Series: drabbles and oneshots for my writer's block [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054496
Kudos: 6





	Too Drunk To Stop

All nine members decided to hang and just enjoy each other's company because they all had one day off of work which was such a miracle that  _ all _ of them had the same day off. 

They were settled in Kota's house, eating Ryosuke and Hikaru's homemade dishes, telling stories, laughing at each other, reminiscing, and most of all getting drunk. Some of them had already lost track of how many cans of beers they had that they were either really drunk, drunk, or sober.

They were now playing truth or dare as they spin the bottle of soy sauceーjust to mock Kotaーat the center of their circle.

It spun around and after a few one-liner jokes Hikaru did randomly, the head landed on Kei.

"Bring it on!" Kei said, words slurred and cheeks tinted pink.

"Truth or dare, Inoo-chan. You have to pick first." Daiki said. His words equally slurred and his eyes half closed.

"Hmm…" Kei pretended to be analyzing something. "Dare!"

"Yes!" Yuto cheered.

"Wooh!" Yuya clapped his hands excitedly.

"A brave soul…" Ryosuke murmured, head on Yuri’s shoulder.

"You'll do anything?" Kota asked Kei. Looking at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Anything~ I'll do literally anything…" Kei challenged his friends, just to spice it up.

The eight friends looked at each other and decided to think of something hard and embarrassing. 

But before any of them could speak, Yuto had already enthusiastically exclaimed, "Kiss the person nearest you!"

Kei's eyes widened and looked at the two people beside him. On his left was Yuri and on his right was Kota.

"Kiss them both?" Keito asked.

"No! Pick one." Yuto smirked.

Kei shrugged. His alcohol clouded mind made him not think too much about it. "Chinen and Yabu-kun could do a janken for me." 

"Okay." Yuri—also feeling nonchalant—immediately replied, shrugging off Ryosuke from his shoulder who groaned.

But on the other side, Kota was nervous. Was he really going to kiss Kei? After what happened between them? His mind suddenly sobered up as Yuri extended his hand so they could start the janken. But, with just one try, Kota won against Yuri's rock.

"Hah!" Yuri exclaimed as he fell back down on Ryosuke's lap.

"Me?" Kota whispered.

"Okay, here we go." Before Kota could register anything, he already felt Kei's lips on his. His eyes widened and his body froze. He could faintly taste the alcohol on Kei's lips as he was moving it against his. His cologne also mixed with the smell of alcohol and it weirdly turned Kota on.

The kiss went on longer than they all thought. As Kota felt Kei's tongue brushing against his lower lip—like he was in a trance, he'd just slowly opened his mouth and let Kei slip his tongue in. Kota slowly closed his eyes and moved in sync with Kei's lips on his. The former felt his blood rush as he was aware of their audience.

Kei broke the kiss abruptly making Kota gasp and feel confused.

"That was hot." Yuto murmured.

And if they weren't all drunk out of their wits, Kota would've wanted the ground to swallow him whole right then and there because Kei just brought back feelings that he buried years ago.

What Kota found out a little later when he excused himself to go to the bathroom and actually just take a breather rather than pee, would forever haunt him.

"Hey." Kei greeted and Kota was startled, thinking he was alone in the toilet.

Kei scoffed, "Don't act so surprised, you left the door unlocked." He then stepped inside the small toilet that was made just for one person.

Kota watched as Kei closed the door behind him and then faced Kota again with a dangerous smirk.

"I'd say…" It only took Kei one step to get closer to Kota who was trying so hard not to lose his composure as he swayed a bit because of the alcohol in his body.

"...we'd continue where we left off?"

It only took Kota to let Kei pull him by the waist before nodding. With no time to waste, they crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Kota could do this all day. Kei's lips were so addicting. The feeling of Kei' lips against his and the warmth of the latter’s hands wandering around his body was addicting. Everything about Kei is addicting and now Kota got a taste of it, he wanted more. Kota could make out with Kei everyday that it's sickening to think about.

In between the heated make out session, Kei was able to slip in another mischievous sentence. "I'm not drunk enough to forget about this." Kei winked at Kota.

Kota's eyes widened, but before he could say anything else Kei's soft lips were back on his.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! also if you have any prompts and requests i'll gladly take it and do my best! don't be shy and just send it in my [twitter](https://twitter.com/makitachibanana) account with your favored ship and prompt. of course i'm only accepting hey!say!jump :))))


End file.
